A graphics processing unit (GPU) of a graphics system may include a memory to shadow state information. As one example, graphics hardware may include error-checking logic to identify exceptions generated by illegal commands issued by a graphics driver. Such error-checking logic is useful, for example, to debug driver software during software development. The error-checking logic may require state information to be shadowed. However, a shadowed state memory increases the cost of a GPU. As the complexity of GPUs continues to increase, the memory required to shadow state information is likely to increase.
Therefore, in light of the problem described above the apparatus, system, and method of the present invention was developed.